Precious Mentality
by OrbingPunk
Summary: COMPLETE: Ten years in the Charmed future, Phoebe and Piper are dead, Chris is erased, and Leo and Wyatt are nowhere to be found. Paige is in an asylum, and her powers aren't working.
1. Chapter One

Precious Mentality  
  
By: OrbingPunk  
  
Setting: After Spin City, when Phoebe still has her powers and Piper is still pregnant with Chris.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters, story plots, etc, except for the two doctors and the idea for this story. Everybody and everything else belongs to Constance Burge, the WB network, and anybody else involved. I got the idea for this story from the Charmed episode "Brain Drain". Please, don't sue me. I'm poor. P.S. This is a fic I posted a while back, but I'm re-writing it! : THIS IS A STANDALONE NO PLANS FOR A SEQUEL : Enjoy!

"But I don't want a shot!" shrieked Paige Matthews as she crawled away from a doctor in a white lab coat. The man sat down on the edge of Paige's bed and sighed. Paige remained huddled at the top end of the bed, whimpering and shaking her head in a firm 'no'.   
  
"But Paige, honey, it will help you," said the doctor in a soothing voice, which to Paige sounded sinister; cruel.  
  
"Piper! Phoebe! Leo! Chris! Somebody, help me!!" Paige yelled at the ceiling, to no avail. The doctor quickly took advantage of Paige being distracted and poked her with the long needle, sending a new tremor of whimpers throughout Paige.  
  
"Now, Paige, I'm going to let a nice old man named Doctor Mitchell in to talk to you. He wants to ask you some questions," said the doctor, who's nametag read 'Dr. E. Namel'. Dr. Namel stood up and quickly strode to the door, whose whitewashed color matched the rest of Paige's "room". Dr. Mitchell entered the room and sat down on the edge of Paige's bed. Paige scooted further away from the edge, if that was physically possible, considering how close she was to the wall already.  
  
"Hello, Paige," said the doctor. "I want to ask you about your friends."  
  
"F-friends?" sniffed Paige.  
  
"The ones you always shout about... let me see." The doctor glanced down at a clipboard in his hands as he adjusted his spectacles. "Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Chris, Wyatt, Prue... any of these names ring a bell?"  
  
"Are they here? Are Leo and Wyatt here to finally get me out?" asked Paige.  
  
"I'm sorry, but no, they're not," replied the doctor. Paige settled into a new fit of sobs. "I want to ask you about them, Paige. Tell me about Leo."  
  
"W-why?" asked Paige warily.  
  
"Tell me about your friends, Paige," repeated the doctor.  
  
"F-friends? They're more than f-friends," said Paige, rage building in her voice. "They're my family, and I want them back! I WANT THEM BACK, YOU HEAR ME? BRING THEM BACK TO ME!!" Paige stood up, lost her balance slightly due to the white jacket entangling her arms, and threw herself headfirst into the wall with a crash. Dr. Mitchell quickly jumped up as Dr. Namel left his window that looked into the room and entered 'Paige's Prison'. The two men pulled the bleeding Paige back onto the bed and she scowled at them.  
  
"Paige, you need to stop this unnecessary behavior," Dr. Mitchell said sternly as Dr. Namel assessed to Paige's injuries.  
  
Dr. Namel began to bandage Paige's arm. "Leo would have healed me in a heartbeat," Paige muttered. "If only..." Paige's voice trailed off.  
  
"If only what?" asked Dr. Mitchell, giving Paige a phony look of pure interest.  
  
"You wouldn't understand..." Paige murmured under her breath.


	2. Chapter Two

_Paige's Memory_

Paige had decided to bring home her new boyfriend, Adam, for everybody to meet. Everything had been going smoothly until a demon had attacked. Adam had taken one look at the demon, then... morphed into one himself. The first demon attacked Piper, knocking her to the ground. Phoebe jump-kicked "TFD", while Adam moved over to Piper for the kill. Paige had been too shocked by the demons to call for any objects or Chris. "Adam" hit Piper with a fireball. Her limp body had fallen to the ground, dead before she even hit. Phoebe screamed, Paige stood transfixed, and the demons disappeared, their job of ripping apart the Charmed Ones for good had been finished. Phoebe immediately called for Leo and Chris. Both began to try to heal Piper's charred body. Leo began to sob and tried to cradle his poor wife's dead body. Chris asked Phoebe and Paige what happened. Phoebe said Paige could have stopped "Adam", but she was too scared. Paige retaliated, saying it wasn't her fault. Leo quietly retrieved Wyatt as Chris' image began to fade from view.   
  
"The Charmed One's are dead, Piper is dead, and I am no more," Chris had said as he flickered and disappeared into non-existence.   
  
Leo had brought Wyatt downstairs, tears present on both of their faces. Leo orbed himself, Wyatt, and Piper's body away. Phoebe ran upstairs to look at the book, to look for anything, anything at all, to bring back the Charmed Ones. A demon appeared in the attic and attacked Phoebe from behind, killing the second youngest of the Charmed Ones in the Halliwell line. Paige called Darryl, to tell him what happened, but ended up reaching a different police officer. Not knowing it, Paige spilled all of the Charmed One's secrets over the phone to the officer. The officer went to the Halliwell Manor, picked up Paige, and went straight to the local asylum. Darryl had tried to get Paige out of the asylum, but never succeeded. Leo and Wyatt never answered Paige's calls, none of her spells worked, not even simple ones like the Truth Spell. She couldn't even orb, normally or telekinetically. In the asylum, Paige had lived a miserable ten years without speaking the Halliwell secrets once.


	3. Chapter Three

"I won't tell you anything about my friends," Paige said. "Now, if you don't want me to hit myself into the wall again, I suggest you leave." The doctors exchanged glances and decided to leave. The door was shut behind them and they were kind enough to shut the door to the window that peeked into her room. Paige sank into another fit of sobs, angrily yelling at the ceiling at her family, the ones that had deserted her, the ones that had her locked in an asylum for ten miserable years.   
  
"Leo, you stupid son-of-a-bitch!" Paige yelled. "Why don't you even jingle me? Even a freaking jingle would do me some good!" Paige listened into the silence, then... a jingle.  
  
Paige shook her head. She was hallucinating. "Stupid medicine, making me hear things," she muttered. But, there it was again. Louder, this time.  
  
"L-Leo?" Paige stammered, wanting to know, wanting to believe it was real.  
  
A strange blue light was emitted from underneath Paige's bed. She rolled off the bed and glanced under it.   
  
Crouching underneath the bed was a graying Leo, and a young boy somewhat resembling his father.  
  
"Leo!" Paige shrieked, and he quickly shushed her. "Leo, Wyatt, oh my god, you guys!" Paige whispered hysterically.  
  
"We don't have much time. We're here to get you out and get your life back on track," said Leo. "Wyatt, Operation Save Paige."  
  
"Aye aye, sir!" Wyatt saluted Leo before orbing out. Paige looked teary-eyed back to Leo. "He's beautiful."  
  
"Piper would be proud," stammered Leo tearfully.  
  
Suddenly, Paige's door burst open and Wyatt was standing there. "Let's go!" he laughed. A stunned Paige helped Leo crawl out from beneath the bed. Wyatt came over and grabbed Paige's hand.  
  
"Take us away!" Leo said to Wyatt.  
  
"Rodger, captain!" Wyatt replied and Paige felt the familiar rush of orbing.


	4. Chapter Four

Wyatt orbed Leo and Paige 'Up There'. There, Paige learned of everything she had missed in ten years. Leo, in a last-ditch effort to save all of the 'Good', had extracted Pipers and Phoebe's powers and given them to two of the next-best witches in San Francisco. Then, when Paige was on the phone that fateful day, Leo had taken Paige's powers as well and given them to a third witch. They had become the new 'Charmed Ones'. They were nowhere near as good as the original, and had barely kept evil in check. The Halliwell Manor had been in Wyatt's name, and the police had decided that until Wyatt was old enough as to make a decision as to what to do with the house, it would belong to Leo. As soon as Wyatt could make a decision for himself, they had moved the new 'Charmed Ones' into the house. Leo had retained his job as an elder, and had made Wyatt a 'junior elder'. Leo and Wyatt had been watching over Paige for all ten years of her miserable life, waiting until Wyatt was old enough and experienced enough to put their plan into action to get Paige out. Wyatt had used a trick he had learned: take some of the whitelighter memory powder, mix it with pickled newt eyes and let it sit for eight hours and you will have a powder that will make a person do whatever you want. Wyatt had given all of the doctors at the asylum this miracle powder and had them erase all memories and charts of Paige's existence at the asylum. Paige was free.  
  
The new Charmed One's were losing. They were outnumbered 150 to 3. In a flash, all three were dead. The evil left the bodies. A figure orbed to the site. Leo grabbed the bodies and orbed them back 'Up There'.  
  
Leo attempted to extract the powers from the bodies of the witches. It failed. Then he remembered a charm the witches had put upon themselves three years before.  
  
Sarah: This charm will make it so that if we die... that is, all three of us die... and a direct descendant of the original Charmed Ones remains... that descendant will be the only one that will be able to extract our powers... then, they will be able to resurrect the original Charmed Ones, restore their powers...   
  
Leo: That... that just sounds stupid! It will never work, you will never die...   
  
Sami: Don't be silly, Leo... everybody dies eventually...  
  
Summer: Unless you're a whitelighter of course... unless you get hit with a darklighter arrow... but anyway...  
  
Sami: This is the only way the Power of Three will remain intact!  
  
Leo: But...  
  
Sarah: No buts, Leo.   
  
Sami: We're doing this, no matter WHAT you say.  
  
Summer: You'll thank us for it one day...  
  
Leo silently thanked the three sisters. He called for Wyatt, and his son appeared next to him. Wyatt already knew of what he was to do. Wyatt extracted the powers of the Charmed Ones and left them to hang in the air; a pink glow for Piper, a green glow for Phoebe, and a blue glow for Paige. Then, Wyatt got an idea. He whispered into his father's ear. Leo looked resentful, but nodded approval. Wyatt murmured under his breath, and a yellow glow, for Prue. Then, Wyatt raised his arms into the air and yelled:  
  
"Charmed Ones,  
  
Return to me,  
  
Piper, Prue,  
  
Paige, and Phoebe!"  
  
Paige appeared behind her light in a flurry of white orbs. Next, in a mist of white lights, the soul of Prue appeared behind its yellow light, followed soon by Piper and Phoebe. All four Charmed One's looked bewildered.  
  
"Return the bodies of the three deceased so they can be whole again!" was Wyatt's cry. A flurry of lights, and a solid Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were standing. The souls of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe entered their respective bodies. A yellow glow entered Prue, a pink glow entered Piper, a green glow entered Phoebe, and a blue glow entered Paige. All four sisters breathed and opened their eyes in unison. Wyatt's eyes flicker, and he falls to the ground, exhausted. Leo immediately begins to heal him, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Piper? Phoebe? Prue!?" Paige asked.  
  
"I'm.... alive?" Prue stammered.  
  
"Is this the afterlife?" Phoebe wondered out loud.  
  
"Wyatt!?" Piper shrieked. "Leo!!" Piper rushed down to Wyatt and Leo and began hugging them both as Wyatt sat up.   
  
"Mommy!" said Wyatt happily as the family shared a tearful hug.  
  
Prue, Phoebe, and Paige all kneeled down and there was a huge group hug, everybody crying happily.  
  
Elsewhere, in the Halliwell Manor, the Book of Shadows began to glow white, and its Triquetra morphed.  
  
...And the Power of Four was born.


End file.
